In a conventional manufacturing process of a display panel, an alignment process is required to the display panel. However, in the conventional technical solution of the alignment process of the display panel, conductive components are used to transmit voltages to the display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the conductive component includes a pin 101, a pin sleeve 102 and a spring (not shown). The spring is disposed within the pin sleeve 102 and one end of the pin 101 is embedded within the pin sleeve 102 to contact the spring.
In the technical solution described above, the spring disposed within the pin sleeve 102 is utilized for the pin 101 to move back and forth so that the pin 101 can be properly connected to each of the contact pads in the display panel.
However, in the technical solution described above, because the size of the pin 101 is small, in order to adapt to the size of the pin 101, the size of the spring for the pin 101 is also small and therefore the expansion and contraction quantity of the spring becomes small. When the deformation of the display panel is greater and the height difference between the contact pads becomes larger, the pins 101 on the conductive components are not able to contact the contact pads on the display panel properly. As a result, the power is failed to be provided to the display panel. Therefore, the alignment process for the display panel cannot be performed.
In addition, when the conductive component works continuously, the spring of the pin 101 easily becomes fatigued and causing the conductive component to be scrapped.
In addition, because the pin 101 is embedded within the pin sleeve 102, the pin 101 is easily stuck within the pin sleeve 102 when the pin 101 is not evenly pushed by a force. Therefore, the pin 101 fails to contact the contact pad to provide power to the display panel.
Furthermore, when the pin 101 of the conductive component contacts the contact pad of the display panel to transmit power, an operator cannot immediately realize if the pin 101 on the display panel properly receives a voltage inputted. Thus, the defective rate of the display panel is difficult to decrease.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel technical solution to solve the problem described above.